in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/Character Poll Time!
UPDATE: 'Five more polls are added! Hi friends, it's Pea once again! Before I begin, credits to BoltBlizard for his blog that gave me the inspiration to do one for myself. With so many new characters appearing and character developments happening over the past six months, I decided that it's time to hear your opinions on who are your favorite characters from my roster. There will also be a bonus poll at the end. Rules: *I'm curious of your opinions. If you would like to state the reason of your pick for each poll, feel free to do so in the comments. *Honest answers, please. *Have fun! (I don't know why I said that.) 'Poll #1 The main heroes of my roster. They're the most important, so they should be first. Let's go! Who is your favorite main character of mine? Green Shadow Bonk Choy Re-Peat Moss Starcade Kyoji Assorted Cookie 'Poll #2' We've had a poll for these seven little treasures, but after some time, things can change! Let's see who the new favorite gemstone is! Who is your favorite gemstone? Red Ruby Gary Garnet Toby Topaz Emma Emerald Sean Sapphire Amelia Amethyst Diana Diamond 'Poll #3' Now it's time to move on to - The Retro Rebels! You might say I'm a "bit" excited about this. Who is your favorite Retro Rebel? Starcade Test Subject Blue Viking Pink Angel Licorice Smokey Bacon Owl Fat Cat Hot Air Warlock 'Poll #4' And now it's time to move on to...the shortest poll ever! Just kidding, the elemental ninjas! Who is your favorite elemental ninja? Kyoji Akasha Takeshi Sasuke 'Poll #5' Even the hybrids need some spotlight, given by how much time they spend alone. But of course, not everyone will get the spotlight. Who is your favorite Team Hybrids member (except Ink Splash)? Pincers Crusade Dyna-Matic Dark Trident Octo-Phantom Timmy Turquoise Whacker Weed Magi-Knight 'Poll #6' Who says villains don't deserve to shine just because they're evil? Well, anyway... Who is your favorite villain of mine? Re-Peat Boss Boss Choy Captain Blowhole Dark Green Shadow Akasha Storm Cloud 'Poll #7' Next, get ready for a dose of randomness! Who is your favorite among the characters in this poll? Captain Snap Jaws Spandroid Ink Smash Nutty the Squirrel Mimic the Parrot Hissy the Snake Chimp the Monkey 'Poll #8' We've talked about characters individually, but what about character interactions? Which two characters would you like to see interact more? Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss Starcade and Kyoji Green Shadow and Dark Green Shadow Kyoji and Akasha Red Ruby and Gary Garnet Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel 'Poll #9' Part 2 of Poll #8 because why not? Which two characters would you like to see interact more? Re-Peat Boss and Akasha Toby Topaz and Amelia Amethyst Starcade and Test Subject Blue Captain Blowhole and Captain Snap Jaws Pincers and Crusade Bonk Choy and Boss Choy 'Poll #10' How about when two characters attack together as a duo? Let's see. Which two characters make the best fighting duo? Starcade and Kyoji Licorice and Smokey Bacon Owl and Fat Cat Dark Trident and Timmy Turquoise Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss Re-Peat Boss and Captain Blowhole 'Poll #11' It's time for something unexpected! Which character would you like to see have the most major role in a future story? Red Ruby Toby Topaz Test Subject Blue Pink Angel Hot Air Assorted Cookie 'Poll #12' Crossover time! Polls #8 and #9 but with a twist! Which two characters (one from my roster and one from Fork's) would you like to see interact more? Green Shadow and Red Fork Starcade and Blue Ocean Kyoji and Captain Red Shell Akasha and Captain Red Shell Kyoji and Blast Captain Snap Jaws and Captain Red Shell Amelia Amethyst and Twilight Sparkle Red Ruby and Gary Guppy Emma Emerald and Lemon Glass Sean Sapphire and Captain Red Shell Re-Peat Boss and Bright Spark Red Ruby and Dr. Zack 'Bonus Poll' You might or might not have guessed it right, but here it is! The bonus poll! Here's five of Pea's greatest stories ever written. (in his opinion) Which is your favorite? The Forbidden Legacy Nitro Mania The Electric Evolution The Crystals of the Seven Colors Hybrid Mayhem If you have done all polls, then great! Like I said, you can feel free to state your reasons/opinions on each choice in the comments below. Until then, have a good day and pea-ce out! Category:Blog posts